


Uproar

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco has a Build-a-Bear Bulbasaur fight me, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Parental Favoritism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plushies, coldvibewave was initially end game but is probably not gonna happen tbh, coldwave on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Cisco’s watching Joe’s house while he and Cecille are on vacation.  All’s well until he hears the lock rattling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco has a Build-a-Bear Workshop Bulbasaur, fight me.

Cisco was cuddling Lightbulb and rewatching Ash’s journey through Kanto.  Three episodes in, and he was sleepy yet wide-eyed because it sounded like someone trying to break in.

Paranoia crept up and strangled him.  He paused the show and donned his goggles and gauntlets, clutching Lightbulb like a lifeline.  His outstretched hand shook as he padded towards the door.

He fired off a blast at the intruders, knocking them both back into the road.

“Goddammit, Ramon, what the hell are you doing here!?”

“What the heck are you doing here!?!”

“Trying to patch up my partner—who’s bleeding!” Snart eventually picked himself up, then Rory, then lugged him both through the door. “This was closer than any of our safe houses.”

“Nice shot, Tink,” Rory laughed, cursing when the movement jostled his wound.  He had a hand clamped over his side. “Maybe I’ll go a round with you in the morning.”

“Hell, no,” said Len. “The only thing you’ll be doing is resting.”

His heart hammered in his chest as the thieves shambled into the ground floor bathroom.  He remained on high alert because this could easily be an elaborate plan to rob Joe and Cecille.

He hid Lightbulb under the coffee table and had both arms out when Snart and Rory emerged patched up.

Snart raised an eyebrow, “Oh, yes. Those Pokéball pajamas are the height of intimating.”

“Give ‘im a break, Lenny, it’s two in the morning.  He oughta be asleep, if anything.  You got a busy day of heroing tomorrow.  Grab your buddy and get comfy in Speedy’s room, we’ll take the badge’s and the DA’s.”

“Why???”

“Cuz you don’t want Lenny driving angry—worst road rage you’ve ever seen.”

Cisco didn’t budge.

Rory paused halfway up the stairs while Snart continued without him.  Rory jokingly asked Cisco if he’d like a bedtime story.

“N-no!” Cisco answered too quickly.

“Then what’s wrong, Tink?”

Cisco had never heard such a caring tone come out of him before.  It took a chunk out of the walls he’d raised when he first heard the first random noise of the night.

“Go shut the door an’ lock it—ya don’t wanna rookie robbin’ the place—turn off your show; you can watch more tomorrow.  Don’t forget your lil green friend.”

That tone wrapped his mind in a blanket.  He fished Lightbulb out from under the table and made his way up the stairs with Rory.  He felt small enough to fit in Rory’s hand and safe enough that Mick probably wouldn’t crush him.

Only probably.  There’s way maybe a ten percent chance he would. Maybe fifteen... or five?

It was hard to focus on anything other than how tired he was.  Dragging his feet up step after step eroded his energy like a sandcastle inundated with water during high tide.

He blinked.  How was he already under the covers?  He didn’t remember passing through the threshold...

Exhaustion shuttered his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mick had his arms slung across Len and Len’s head pillowed on his chest.

“‘Sides, I think it all worked out.”

“How is sleeping in a badge’s house ‘worked out’???”

“We ran into a cutie!”

“We’ve known Ramon for years—we kidnapped him and his friends, shot his brother, and blackmailed him.  There’s not a chance of roping him into our bed, literally or otherwise.”

“If he’s into rope, he’s into rope,” Mick shrugged with the shoulder that wasn’t beneath Len. “He’s into somethin’ softer though.”

“Scarves?”

“You must be really tired if your attention’s this shot,” Mick snorted.  The next thing he would’ve said was interrupted by a shriek.

Len curled a pillow around his ears, “Go pay attention to him yourself then.”  He was done with this night and wanted to catch whatever sleep he could before tomorrow.

Mick rolled his eyes and ambled on into Wally’s room.  The blankets were tousled, and Cisco was on his knees in the farthest corner from the screeching window.  The noise stopped when Mick opened it.  Leaves would’ve clawed at his face if he hadn’t ducked.

“Just a branch, Tink,” Mick broke off a portion and chucked it into the yard.  He looked at the tree it used to be attached to and guessed it was a miserly senior telling the house to get off its deathbed. “West should get this taken care of.  Don’t want Ivy’s pals crashin’ into Speedy.”

“Iz gonna crash!?” Cisco clutched his plushie tighter and looked at him with wide eyes, breath rushing in and out of his lungs, shifting from foot to foot like he wanted to flee.

“It’ll hang in there,” Mick’s heart delighted in Cisco not flinching when he squeezed his shoulder. “Wanna sleep in Iris’s room instead?”

“Iz Jenna’s room now,” Cisco leaned into Mick’s touch, his eyes begging Mick for safety.

Mick maneuvered his arm around Cisco’s shoulders, holding him close, “Sleep with us then.”

“But Len’s mad at me...”

“Not at you, Tink, never at you,” Mick smooched his forehead. “He’s just cranky cuz Family goons ruined date night.”

Cisco hummed, his thoughts interrupted by a squeaky yawn.

Mick guided him into Joe and Cecille’s bed, positioning himself in the middle.  Len was facing the edge, yet Mick could sense Len’s unwilling alertness; he really did wish he could just sleep instead of hearing a pin drop as a burst faucet.  He was acutely aware of the third dip in the bed meant for two, but Mick was a barrier between him and Cisco.

Len’s attention wasn’t completely shot.  Mick held Cisco securely in his arms, tucking him in and ensuring he wasn’t too hot or cold.  Cisco was enthralling Mick as much as fire did.

Len was a lot choosier, but this wasn’t the first time Len or Mick had taken to another.  He and Barry were each other’s mutual booty calls; Mick joined in occasionally—nobody could resist that leather-covered ass.  Len didn’t know if he himself was also interested in Cisco, and he was too tired to decide right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry, Wally, and Iris were zipping circles around the younger Rogues while Caitlin waged wintery war against Len.  Harry guided them all from the cortex with his rifle nearby in case they needed backup.

Cisco was bright and chipper that night.  Mick gave him plenty of room to dodge the flames.  Cisco danced around him, just as careful with his vibrational blasts as Mick was with his fire.

Len tugged on Mick’s coat: code for _time to go_.  Mick fired one last, easily avoidable shot near Cisco before sneaking off with the Rogues and the goods.

Mick reunited with Cisco later that night.  Cisco was chewing on a bundle of his shirt collar in his sleep.  Mick hummed, thoughts churning, pressing a smooch to his forehead.  He crawled in behind him after doffing his clothes except for his boxers and tank top.

Cisco felt like margarine: soft and smooth and easy to melt.  Mick wanted to fill his tummy with warm food and kiss him silly, but most of all, he wanted to—

Mick’s eyes jolted open when Cisco began whimpering and squirming.

“Tink? Tink, shh, you’re safe, I gotchu,” Mick held him closer. “Bad dream?”

“I vibe in my sleep sometimes...”

“What’d you see?”

Cisco shook his head, “Woke up ‘fore I saw it.”

“Alright,” Mick rubbed Cisco’s arm. “Go back to sleep then, love.”

“No!” he turned around and wrapped his arms around Mick and peppered his jaw with kisses. “You’re here now; I wanna play!”

“We played plenty earlier; right now, you need to sleep,” Mick chuckled between kisses. “I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow, and then we need to talk.”

“‘Bout what???”

“‘Bout us, silly,” Mick rubbed his nose against Cisco’s. “‘Bout what we need, what we want...  Then we can have fun!  How’s that sound?”

Cisco pinched his lips into a pout, but Mick wouldn’t budge, especially with Cisco’s eyes struggling to stay open and his arms retreating to the warmth of under the blanket.

“Sleep,” Mick said before humming a lullaby and running a gentle hand through his hair.

Cisco whined, “Nooo! You’re not p’ayin’ fair!”

“You’re the one cheatin’ yourself outta sleep, Tink,” Mick pulled Cisco’s wriggling form closer.  Cisco tuckered himself out as the excitement of the night caught up to him.  Mick watched his breathing even out.

...Most of all, Mick wanted to protect him.  From the nightmares his powers and memories brought him, from loneliness, from self-destructive habits.  Meta or not, hero or not, Cisco was still very much human.

Mick was very much human too, a human who yearned to care for another and for trusting smiles to shine at him.  Len and Lisa and the Rogues were restrained in their affection—except Axel and Shawna.  None of them particularly needed a caretaker, even if their attempts to rustle up their own grub made Mick want to yeet them all out of the kitchen and take over the cooking.  Cisco wanted this, wanted him; and Mick wanted him back.


	4. Chapter 4

The scent of bacon and the sizzle of a frying pan beckoned Cisco to the kitchen.  He yawned and nuzzled the back of Mick’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Morning, Tink,” Mick smiled as he swept a batch of scrambled eggs onto a couple plates piled high with pancakes and bacon. “You don’t have a table.”

“Oh, uh, I always eat at the couch or my desk.  Just never bothered getting one.  I never really have anyone over here...”

“None of your friends?”

“I always hang at their place—or STAR Labs.”

Mick hummed thoughtfully at him.  Cisco’s gaze fell to the floor.  Mick cupped Cisco’s chin and gently lifted it back up. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of, love.  Money was tight for a long time, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah... How'd you know?”

“Lenny and I weren’t always the master thieves we are today,” Mick grinned.

They moved their food and drinks to Cisco’s water-ringed coffee table and settled their butts in Cisco’s lumpy couch.

“About that?  Is Snart—Leonard?”

“Len.”

“Len,” the name tasted strange on his tongue, but Mick’s pancakes were divine! “Is he gonna...  Are you cheating on him???”

“We’ve never been exclusive, Tink,” Mick said between bacon bites. “He’s good with us.”

“Is he gonna join us?”

Mick answered after munching a spoonful of eggs, “‘Pends on him. And you. And me.  Do ya want him to?”

Cisco shrugged, “Can I just get used to you first?”

"Heck yeah."

Mick asked the next round of questions.  Did he have a headspace specific name?  What sort of discipline was Cisco comfortable receiving?  Safe word and signals?  How young did he feel?

Cisco had never considered headspace specific names before, but they sounded cute.  He definitely didn’t want to be called Vibe.  That’d be weird.  He’d have to think about it.

Cisco wasn’t a baby; that much he knew.  He’d researched enough to know that diapers and bottles weren’t for him, and pacifers didn’t quench his need to chew.  Candy did, though.

His safe word was “dolphin”, but he preferred hand signals because he still had a hard time speaking up to authority figures after Harrison, Eobard, whoever the fuck he was.  Thumbs up for good to go, horizontal thumb for pause, thumbs down for stop stop stop stop stop.

As for discipline... “Please don’t take my stuff away.  Dante always took my stuff, and my parents would just let him have it!”

Mick pulled him into his lap to hold him through his quaking.  Cisco was sniffling hard and squeezing his eyes shut.  Mick murmured assurances and rubbed his back, “I gotcha, Punzel.  I’d never steal from a sweetheart like you.”

Cisco sniffled, smiling, “‘Punzel’? As in ‘Rapunzel’???”

“Got the hair for it,” Mick grinned.

“I like it,” Cisco rested his head on Mick’s chest and curled up for a nap. “Can that be my name?”

Mick grunted affirmatively, settled in and chuckled teasingly, “Ya just woke up.  Doncha wanna play?”

Excitement surged through Punzel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
